morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 15
Synopsis Flashback One Year Ago: Zoe and Sarah Price leave the room after incinerating the body of Kenneth Hammond. Sarah is crying, but Zoe remains calm, telling Sarah that no matter what, they can never tell anyone. At school, some of Zoe's friends talk about Hammond's disappearance. They reveal the rumors circulating that he was seeing a student. Sarah overhears, and quickly leaves. Zoe follows her to the bathroom, telling her to pull herself together. Sarah is unsure she will be able to, but Zoe reminds her that if they are to have any chance of a life outside of prison, Sarah needs to stick to the plan. Over the next few weeks, the investigation into Hammond's disappearance confirm the rumors that he was sleeping with a student, and the police now suspect foul play. Some time later, Sarah calls Zoe to meet her at the pier. Sarah asks how Zoe was able to act so quickly when killing Hammond and destroying the body, but Zoe doesn't answer. Sarah plans to confess to the police, but Zoe calls her selfish. Zoe reveals she destroyed the body instead of admitting it was an accident to protect Sarah and her reputation. Zoe grows angry, tearfully admitting she regrets helping Sarah, before admitting she often wonders "how much better her life could still be if Sarah weren't around." Zoe is eventually called in to speak with a police officer, and is released. She attends Sarah's funeral. Now In the rain, Hunter struggles to read the map. He questions Hisao's distractedness, and Hisao replies that he thought he saw someone he knew. They are interrupted by a student named Maggie, who 'flags' Hisao, sending him back to campus. Hunter quickly develops a connection with Maggie as she references some of Hunter's favorite media. Maggie returns to her group as Zoe calls for Hunter, who smiles at Maggie's suggestion they talk more later. Hunter and Zoe find a door to an underground lab. When Hunter sees a clock read 8:13, he asks Zoe if she sees the same time. She does, and Hunter suggests they leave. Zoe finds the supply bag, but notices a device activating behind Hunter, and pulls him out of the way just before it opens fire. As the lab begins to crumble, Hunter seems delirious, and Zoe carries him outside before it is destroyed. In the bag, Zoe finds some sleeping bags, and a knife, which she hides. The pair set up camp, and Hunter reveals that Casey Blevins told him they should just be friends. Zoe tells him that he and Casey would never have worked out, that Casey's perfection is just an act, and that he should find someone "who's not doing him a favor every time she looks in his direction." After Hunter falls asleep, Zoe takes out the knife and stalks out into the forest. She approaches Maggie, whose team sent her out to get firewood. Hunter wakes up, and goes after Zoe, realizing she isn't there. He follows her down a hill just in time to see her stabbing Maggie repeatedly. Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Zoe **Hunter **Hisao Fukayama **Maggie (First Appearance) Supporting Characters *Sarah Price Continuity *The first part of Sarah and Zoe's story was told in Morning Glories 7. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos *The kid in the grey shirt by Zoe is Tradd Moore, the artist of Luther Strode and a friend of the artist. Tradd is the artist of The Strange Talent of Luther Strode, a book also published by Image, and he is a member of the fictional Image-centric boy band YMAGE (whose shirt he’s wearing as well), which consists of him, Kevin Mellon (Heart artist), Nick Pitarra (Red Wing artist) and Juan Castro (current inker of Snake Eyes for IDW). *The investigating detective is based on Deena Pilgrim, a character from the comics/TV show Powers. *Zoe's lawyer is Saul Goodman from Breaking Bad. *Maggie is a slight tribute to the character of Gertrude from the comic Runaways by Brian K. Vaughan and Adrian Alphona, with Runaways being a cited influence on the comic, Vaughan being an influence on Spencer’s writing and Alphona being an influence on Eisma’s art. *There is a t-shirt for the Guild, a comedy web show, hidden in the background of the school hallway scene. Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Hunter is worried about Zoe going "full Gogo Yubari on us" a reference to the killer schoolgirl from the movie Kill Bill. *Maggie quotes the Lost Boys at Hunter. *Maggie is a fan of Hammer House of Horror, a British TV series from the 80s. Questions Unanswered Questions *Why was there a knife in the bag? Who packed the bag? Answered Questions *Who/what is Hisao looking for? Answer References External Links Morning Glories Study Hall #15 at Multiversity Comics Morning Glories #15 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Maggie/Appearances Category:Lab In the Woods/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Sarah Price/Appearances